Pitbull
Pitbull (* 15. Januar 1981 in Miami, Florida; bürgerlich Armando Christian Pérez) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper kubanischer Abstammung, der durch seine Zusammenarbeit mit Lil Jon und Daddy Yankee in Deutschland erstmals Bekanntheit erlangte. Leben Pitbull wurde als Sohn kubanischer Eltern in Miami, Florida, geboren. Er beschäftigte sich bereits in frühen Jahren mit Werken von verschiedenen Dichtern. Mit drei Jahren konnte er Werke des kubanischen Dichters, José Martí zitieren.1 Pérez Eltern trennten sich als er jung war. Er wuchs daraufhin erstmal bei seiner Mutter auf. Jedoch begann er im Alter von 16 Jahren mit dem Drogendealen, wie sein Vater vor ihm. Seine Mutter schickte ihn deshalb ins Kinderheim und er wuchs daraufhin bei einer Pflegefamilie in Roswell, Georgia auf.2 Er besuchte die South Miami Senior High School, sowie danach die Miami Coral Park High School und konzentrierte sich dann auf seine Rapper-Karriere.2 Er berichtete, dass es schwer für ihn war, als weißer Rapper mit blauen Augen ernst genommen zu werden. Somit gehörte viel Arbeit zu seinem Durchbruch.3 Beeinflusst ist seine Musik durch die Miami Bass Genres der Pop-Musik4 Er gab als weitere Inspirationsquellen Celia Cruz und Willy Chirino an.5 Er sagte, er habe seinen Künstlernamen gewählt, weil sich die Pit Bull-Hunde festbeißen und zu dumm sind, um zu verlieren. Genau nach diesem Muster hat er seinen Plan für die Karriere gestrickt. Er wollte sich durchbeißen und nicht das Ziel aus den Augen verlieren, den Durchbruch zu feiern.2 Nach einem Treffen mit Lil Jon in Miami,2 hatte Pitbull seine erste offizielle Aufnahme auf Lil Jon und East Side Boyz' Album Kings of Crunk im Jahr 2002.4 Pitbulls Song Oye wurde 2003 als Soundtrack zum Film 2 Fast 2 Furious verwendet. Durch diese beiden Tracks konnte er sich erstmals einen Namen in der Musikwelt machen.2 Karriere 2001-2003: Luke Records und TVT Records Pitbull bei einem Live-Auftritt (2008) Im Jahr 2001 unterzeichnete Pitbull einen Vertrag mit Luther Campbells Plattenlabel Luke Records. Dann folgte ein Vertrag mit Jullian Boothes Label A&R.6 Im Jahr 2001 signte Robert Fernandez ihn bei Famous Artist Music & Management, einem Independent-Label und -Management, das sich darauf spezialisiert hat, Künstler groß zu machen. Als der Vertrag mit Luke Records ausgelaufen war, wechselte er zu Famous Artist Music & Management.7 Gemeinsam konzentrierten sie sich darauf, Pitbulls Musik radiotauglich zu machen. Fernandez sagte später zu „HitQuarters“: "Damals bestanden seine Lieder aus vielen Strophen und es dauerte lange, bis ein Refrain einsetzte. Daher machten wir uns an die Aufgabe, die Lieder eingängiger zu gestalten, und weniger auf Rap zu setzen."7 Fernandez brachte Lil Jon dazu, mit Pitbull das Intro seines neuen Albums Kings of Crunk aufzunehmen.7 Laut Fernandez fand Jon Gefallen an Pérez und gab ihm die Möglichkeit, einen eigenen Track zu dem Album beizusteuern. Dieser trug den Namen Pitbull Cuban Ride-Out. Das Ganze bezweckte, dass Pitbull schnell einen größeren Namen in der Rap-Szene bekommen sollte. 2004-2005: M.I.A.M.I 2004 erschien sein Debütalbum M.I.A.M.I., welches komplett von Lil Jon und den Diaz Brothers produziert wurde. Zudem wirkte Jon bei mehreren Liedern, wie zum Beispiel Banane bei Pitbulls erster Single-Auskopplung und Debüt-Single Culo, mit. Das Album erreichte Platz 14 in den US-Album-Charts. Culo war die erste Single aus dem Album. Sie konnte Platz 32 der Billboard Hot 100, sowie Nummer 11 in den US-Hip-Hop-Charts erreichen.Dammit Man, Back Up, Toma und That's Nasty (beide mit Lil Jon) waren die nächsten vier Single-Auskopplungen. Keiner dieser Titel konnte die Charts erreichen. Er schloss einen Vertrag mit der Anger Management Your ab. Dadurch wurde er Headliner vieler Hip-Hop-Tourneen von Künstlern wie Eminem oder 50 Cent.8 Pitbull arbeitete ebenfalls mit den Ying Yang Twins auf der Single''Shake'' zusammen. Diese kam bis auf Platz 41 der Hot 100 und erreichte Rang 12 in den Rap-Charts. Zusammen mit Twista nahm er den Titel Hit the Floor auf und erreichte damit Platz 94 der Hot 100 und Platz 20 in den Rap-Charts. Sein Remix-Album Money Is Still a Major Issue wurde im November 2005 veröffentlicht. Dieses enthält zwei CDs. Die erste besteht aus den Tracks von M.I.A.M.I. und einem neuen Track Everybody Get Down, zusammen mit der Hip-Hop-Gruppe Pretty Ricky. Die zweite CD enthält die Musikvideos zu den Vergeben-Auskopplungen. Das Album erreichte Platz 25 der US Billboard Top-200 und wurde mit einer Goldenen Schallplatteausgezeichnet. Zu dieser Zeit war er bei TVT Records, und Slip-n-Slide Records unter Vertrag. Über diese beiden Label erschien auch das Album Welcome to the 305, ein unveröffentlichtes Album, das Pitbull im Jahr 2001 aufgenommen hatte.9 Ein Richter aus Miami entschied, dass Slip-n-Slide einen Rechtsanspruch darauf hatte, das Album zu veröffentlichen, da es aufgenommen wurde, als Pitbull ausschließlich bei Slip-N-Slide unter Vertrag stand.10 Ein US-Bezirksrichter bestätigte die Entscheidung.11 TVT wurde dann im März 2007 auf Zahlung von 9.100.000 US-Dollar verklagt, da sie versucht haben sollen, die Veröffentlichung von Slip-n-Slide zu blockieren.12 Im Jahr 2005 gründeten Pitbull und der Rapper Sean 'Diddy' Combs das Plattenlabel Bad Boy Latino, ein Tochterlabel von Combs' Bad Boy Entertainment. Es konzentriert sich hauptsächlich auf Latin Hip-Hop, Latin Soul , Latin Pop und andere tropische Musik. Niederlassungen sind in New York und Miami zu finden.1314 Pérez leitet derzeit überwiegend die A&R-Abteilung des Labels.151617 2006-2008: El Mariel und The Boatlift Im Januar 2006 hatte Pitbull eine Gastrolle in der TV-Serie South Beach. Im Frühjahr nahm er zusammen mit Wyclef Jean, Carlos Ponce und Olga Tañón den Song Nuestro Himno auf.18 Zudem war er an drei Songs der LP Listennn ... The Album, dem Debüt-Langspieler von DJ Khaled, einem Mitglied der Band Terror Squad, beteiligt. Dies waren u.a. die Tracks Holla at Me und Born-N-Raised, bei denen auch weitere US-Rapper mitwirkten. Im Oktober 2006 erschien das Album El Mariel. Er widmete das Album seinem Vater, der im Mai 2006 verstarb.3 Neben den üblichen Party-orientierten Tracks, enthält das Album ebenfalls politisch-thematische Tracks.19 Als Singles wurden die Songs Bojangles, Ay Chico (Lengua Afuera), Fuego und Dime, ein Duett mit dem puerto-ricanischen Sänger Ken-Y. El Mariel schaffte es bis auf Platz 15 der US-Album-Charts, sowie Platz 2 der Rap-Charts. Pitbulls drittes Album mit dem Titel The Boatlift wurde im November 2007 veröffentlicht. Er kündigte bereits früher an, dass sich das Album genremäßig in Richtung Gangsta Rap einordnen lassen würde.20 Als erste Auskopplung wurde Secret Admirer, zusammen mit Lloyd, veröffentlicht. The Anthem mit und produziert von Lil Jon war die nachfolgende Single, welche die erste Single war, die sich in vielen weiteren Ländern, unter anderem Deutschland, platzieren konnte. Die dritte Single war Go Girl, zusammen mit Trina, die in den USA bis auf Platz 80 vorrücken konnte. Die letzte Single trug den Namen Sticky Icky. Von Mai 2007 bis 2009 lief auf dem Fernsehsender mun2 seine eigene Show Pitbull La Esquina.212223 Pitbull wirkte zudem auf DJ Laz Single Move Shake Drop, sowie auf DJ Felli Fel's Feel It mit. 2009–2010: Rebelution & Armando Pitbull im Jahre 2010 Am 28. August 2009 erschien sein viertes Studioalbum Rebelution. Es schaffte es in die Top-10 der US-Album-Charts, und erreichte Platzierungen fast weltweit. Dazu kamen Spitzen-Positionen in Frankreich, den Niederlanden und Australien. Das ganze Album ist deutlich kommerzieller als die vorherigen. Als erste Single-Auskopplung wurde Krazy, erneut mit Lil Jon, veröffentlicht. Der Titel war deutlich erfolgreicher als die vorherigen Singles und erreichte unter anderem hohe Platzierungen in den USA, erstmals auch in Australien, Kanada und der Schweiz. Als zweites erschien der Song I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) als Single, welche eine Neuaufnahme von 75, Brazil Street von Nicola Fasano vs Pat-Rich ist. Dies war die bisher erfolgreichste Single seiner Karriere. Für den markanten und nachgespielten Bläsersound diente Chicagos Street Player (ebenfalls in o.g. 75, Brazil Street gesampelt oder nachgespielt), das bereits von den Bucketheads Mitte der 1990er Jahre erfolgreich gesamplet wurde. Auf Fasanos Stück spielt auch der Titelzusatz Calle Ocho an, die spanischsprachige Bezeichnung für die 8th Street in Miami. Pitbulls Song stieg in den US-Billboard-Charts bis auf Platz 2 und wurde anschließend ein europaweiter Sommerhit, der es u. a. in Frankreich, Belgien und den Niederlanden bis an die Chartspitze brachte. Das Video zu der Single war mit 82 Millionen Aufrufen das meistgesehene Musikvideo 2009 im VideoportalYouTube.24 Die dritte Single, Hotel Room Service, samplet den Song Push the Feeling On von den Nightcrawlers. Diese konnte an den Erfolg von I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) anschließen und verhalf Pitbull letztendlich zu zwei Plattenverträgen mit Polo Grounds Music und Sony Music Entertainment. Zudem gründete er sein eigenes Label Mr. 305 Inc.. Mr. 305 wurde daraufhin zu seinem Shout, den er zu Beginn jedes Liedes, bei dem er mitwirkt, rief. Später kündigte er sich mit Mr. Worldwide an. Im Jahr 2010 wirkte Pitbull mit einem Rap-Part im Haiti-Benefiz-Song Somos El Mundo, einer spanischen Version von We Are the World mit. Hierbei sang eine große Gruppe von Latin-Künstlern den Text. Zudem wirkte er auch als Gastmusiker beim Titel Armada Latina, der vierten Single-Auskopplung aus dem Album Rise Up der Latin-Rap-Legenden Cypress Hill mit. Der Song wurde von Jim Jonsin produziert und verfügt auch über einen Gesangspart von Marc Anthony. Pitbull nahm dann zusammen mit Alexandra Burke die Single All Night Long auf und erlangte einen noch höheren Bekanntheitsgrad, insbesondere im Radio, mit DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love vonUsher. DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love wurde ein weiterer großer Erfolg und erreichte sämtliche Top-10 Platzierungen weltweit. Pitbull veröffentlichte am 2. November 2010 ein spanischsprachiges Album-Debüt mit dem Titel Armando. Er erhielt zudem eine Nominierung bei den Billboard Latin Music Awards.25 Er sammelte 7 Nominierungen für Latin Rhythm Airplay, Song of the Year mit Bon, Bon, Latin Rhythm Airplay, Künstler des Jahres, Solo Artist, Latin Rhythm Alben, Album des Jahres mit Armando, Latin Rhythm Alben, Künstler des Jahres, Solo Artist, Social 50, Latin Artist of the Year, Latin Digitaler Download des Jahres mit Bon, Bon und Hot Latin Song des Jahres, Vocal Event für den Song I Like It, zusammen mit Enrique Iglesias. Er gewann auch die Auszeichnung TeleHit für Most Popular Artist. 2011: Planet Pit Pitbull auf seiner Planet-Pit-Tour Im Juni 2011 erschien das Album Planet Pit. Dieses wurde weltweit ein riesiger Hit und zu seinem bisher erfolgreichsten Album. Es konnte in etlichen Ländern die Top-10 erreichen. U.a. wurde er mit 5 Platin-Schallplatten, sowie 7 Goldenen Schallplatten ausgezeichnet. Die erste Single-Auskopplung Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor), in Zusammenarbeit mit dem US-Rapper und Sänger T-Pain, erreichte gleich mehrere Top-30 Platzierungen. Die zweite Single Give Me Everything konnte zudem sein bisher größter Solo-Erfolg werden und erreichte etliche Spitzenplätze, sowie 15 Top-10 Jahres-Charts-Platzierungen. Zudem wurde er für die Single mit 17x Platin, einmal Multiplatin und 3x Gold ausgezeichnet. Der Titel wurde gemeinsam mit seinem guten Freund und DJ Afrojack, der Sängerin Nayer und dem Sänger Ne-Yo aufgenommen. Da er von Kodak gesponsert wird, besteht das Intro des Liedes aus dem Motto von Kodak Me not working hard? Yea right picture that with a Kodak ....26 Zudem wirkte er mit Rap-Parts bei Jennifer Lopez' Song On the Floor mit und stand damit 6 Monate lang in den deutschen Top-10 und schließlich auf Platz 1 der deutschen Jahres-Charts. Als nächste Single-Auskopplung aus''Planet Pit'' erschien Rain Over Me, in Zusammenarbeit mit Marc Anthony. Auch diese erreichte etliche Top-10-Platzierungen. Mit Chris Brown als Gastmusiker veröffentlichte er 2012 als letzte Single International Love. Es wurde in Deutschland zu einem eher kleineren Hit, konnte aber insbesondere in Ländern wie Großbritannien oder den USA ein erneuter Hit werden. 2012-2013: Men In Black, Global Warming & Meltdown EP Im März 2012 erschien der Song Back in Time als Single. Er wurde als Titelsong für den Film Men in Black 3 ausgewählt. Back in Time wurde mit Platz eins in Österreich und weiteren Top 10 Platzierungen ein erneuter Erfolg. Im Sommer 2012 erschien ein Remix von Michael Jacksons Bad, bei dem er und der niederländische DJ Afrojack mitwirkten. Am 16. November 2012 ist sein Studioalbum Global Warming in Deutschland erschienen.27 Bereits vor dem Album erschienen drei Single-Auskopplungen, und zwar Back in Time, Get It Started mit Shakira und Don't Stop the Party mit TJR. Als vierte Single wurde Feel This Moment am 16. November in den USA veröffentlicht. Es wirkt Christina Aguilera als Sängerin mit.2829 Der Song erreichte die Top Ten in mehr als 29 Ländern, darunter vier mal Platz eins und 14 weitere Platzierungen in den Top Five. Somit ist es die bisher erfolgreichste Single-Auskopplung von Global Warming. Die nächste Single war Outta Nowhere zusammen mit Danny Mercer. Diese erschien am 28. Mai 2013. 2013 wirkte er bei der Single Sexy People (The Fiat Song) von Arianna mit, welche bei der Fiat-Werbung verwendet wurde. Der Track konnte bis auf Platz 97 der US-Single-Charts vorrücken, konnte aber keine weiteren Chartplatzierungen erreichen. Das deutsche Plattenlabel Kontor Records erwarb bei Sony Entertainment die Rechte, bei Liedern, bei denen er mitwirkt, die Gesangsspuren für eigene Veröffentlichungen zu verwenden. Beispielsweise wurden bei dem Song Get Freaky die Vocals von Pitbull für die Kontor-Veröffentlichung 100% Freaky von A-Roma und R.J. verwendet. Global Warming: Meltdown wurde am 25. November 2013 als EP veröffentlicht. Diese enthält, neben den Liedern des Original-Albums, fünf neue Lieder. Diese enthalten Gastauftritte von Künstlern wie Kelly Rowland oder Inna, sowie Produktionen von Calvin Harrisoder Benny Blanco. Als erste Single wurde der Song Timber mit Kesha ausgekoppelt. Der Song erschien am 7. Oktober 201330 und war Pitbulls erste Single die Platz eins in Deutschland erreichte. Des Weiteren konnte sich der Titel in Österreich, Kanada und Schweden auf Platz eins und in 23 weiteren Ländern in den Top-10 platzieren.31 2014: Fifa World-Cup Song & Globalization Im April des Jahres 2014 veröffentlichte der Rapper das Lied We Are One (Ole Ola). Dieses wurde als offizieller Song der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 in Brasilien verwendet, wodurch auch das Single-Cover entstand. Als Gastmusiker wirkten die US-amerikanische Sängerin Jennifer Lopez sowie die brasilianische Sängerin Claudia Leitte mit. Bereits eine Woche nach Veröffentlichung erreichte das Lied die Single-Charts vieler Länder.32 Am 25. Februar 2014 wurde die Single Wild Wild Love mit G.R.L. veröffentlicht,33 die Single erreicht Platz 30 der Billboard Hot 100.34 Am 23. Juli wurde die Single Fireball mit John Ryan veröffentlicht, der Song konnte auf Platz 23 der Billboard Hot 100 vorrücken.35 Im Juni 2014 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass er einen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame erhalten wird.36 Am 21. November erschien Pitbulls achtes Studioalbum Globalization in Zusammenarbeiten mit internationalen Superstars wie Ne-Yo, Chris Brown oder auch Sean Paul. Das Album enthält elf Songs, darunter auch Celebrate, der offizielle Soundtrack zum Film''Penguins of Madagascar''. Diskografie Studioalben Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:Rapper